Bautista
Description Bautista is the homeland of autistic people. It is located in the far north, bordering The Edge. It was first brought up to people of middle realms by Zha Chku, who was so amazed when finding the city that he decided to never return. It is also the homeland of Shrick. Bautista was for some time under the rule of a heretic anti-god known as Chin-Chin. Helping him were the G.A.L gangmen, who kept up his terrible rule of terrible terror. F.T.P. also had its command center for northern lands (the Ballista of Bautista) set up here. Chin-Chin's F.T.P.-backed rule was ended after F.T.P.'s leadership clash spilled over from Lashko to Bautista, during which Bollslims and their allies conquered the destroyed and neglected city and rebuilt it. The land is since then also known as "Bollista". Places of interest * Ruins of Ballista of Bautista * Shrick's swamp * Lake Chromosee * Bar Ionesco * The Black Castle History Bautista has always been inhabited by autistic people. Some of them have been and still are the natives which are ordinary people who suffered random genetic mutations. Others migrated there. In the past Bautista was used by Center as a place where to send and isolate people that are not capable of adapting to society in civilized areas. The exiled people were called Sun Children and that name remains for Bautista's inhabitants to this day, even between its own population. After some years, a large number of exiles were gathered and they started repopulating which lead to an even increased number of inhabitants. At some point they organised themselves and choose Marion to be the leader of people. He remained in the position until Chin-Chin arrival. Afterwards the latter struck him down from the position of the strongest autist. However Marion remained one of the most powerful individuals in Bautista, as Chin-Chin granted him with additional strength and he is still the leader of Sun Children. Chin-Chin created his own faction of autistic worshippers (G.A.L) and together with Sunnies they formed a horrifyingly large alliance. Their rule lasted until Bratso activated the nuclear selfdestruct codes during F.T.P.'s leadership feud in early 2017, leaving the land completely annihilated and causing dissapearance of Chin-Chin. Shortly after, Bollslim supported revolutionary groups took control of whole Bautista. Geography and economy 's home, though some people doubt the idea since there is no visible swamp around it.]]Bollista is marked by quite a diverse relief. Southern areas are covered in plain, which was in the past suitable for farming and drug production, however the soil was immensely polluted after Bratso's nuclear launch. Only a small proportion of the whole southern state is now suitable for agriculture. Bautista's most developed areas are located in the east, to where most of the products grown in the south are imported and manufactured. Its economy lives mainly on drug and groceries export, as well as retail, repossesion and selling of items, especially jewelry (stolen from foreigners). Due to the previous fact, tourism for long was not one of the biggest sources of income. However as Bollslims conquered the land, G.A.L has greatly decreased their criminal deeds, with rigorous and unprecedented sanctions threatening them if they would commit a felony. The land's economic overlay altered notably as well, with major infrastructural and financial investments into Bollslims controlled lands by wealthier western countries and groups. Bautista is the only realm in the world which borders The Edge and thus the only access point to the dark brink. The two territories are divided by uncrossable mountains and lake Chromosee. The latter is the only enterable access point from Bautista to The Edge. It is populated by strong-jawed sea monsters (probably influenced by the Dick). Nicholas the Caged is one of the few people who have ever crossed the lake alive and reached the dark realm beyond it. His fate is still unknown. This discourages and runs fear in any traveller attempting to sail accros the lake. Events of the Holy Bollble Holy Bollble II killing a Chin-Chin worshipper]] While it does not appear in the first sacred book, Bautista is one of the main narrative locations in the Holy Bollble II: Bollshit. It is first brought up by The Root's in his note to other Bollslims in which he describes a Chin-Chin worshipper he had found in Neopacistan. He states he believes the specie originates from Bautista and that he had shoot the mentioned heretic. Another letter portraying Bautista appears in the Holy Bollble 2. The second letter (though chronologically the first) was written by Zha Chku. In it he explains he travelled for 5 days and 6 nights and reached the autistic realm. He informs other Artists he shall not return to Center since he likes Bautista too much and proceeds to quote the worshippers (who were later found by The Root). The latter can also be seen in the next manifestation of the mentioned realm, where he shoots a Chin-Chin worshipper. Bautista is the location of the final battle in the Holy Bollble 2, which later became known as the Assault of the deceived. After Samuel was captured by Shai Lobeauf, P-man headed north in order to free him. Upon reaching Bautista he allies with John Sona, who happened to be outside Slavonia. After they save Samuel, P-man is beheaded by his son. Hector is then avenged by Samuel. Holy Bollble III Bautista plays a crucial role in the Holy Bollble 3. It is first seen in the portrayal of a meeting in the Black Castle between Zevo and Shai, during which first tensions among F.T.P.'s executives arise. While not specifically written, Bautista is believed to be the occuring place of The Root's response to a distress call sent to him by Fuzzies. While doing that he finds Zevo's abandoned airship landed in snow, filled with corpses of civilians and calls for an immediate start of the offensive against F.T.P. Upon The Root's departure semi-transformed Calamarco, observing his investigation, can briefly be seen hiding behind a pile of snow. , leaving Bar Ionesco after Bigg Poppa slaughtered Cpt. Braga]] Bar Ionesco, located in Bautista, is the meeting place of Chin-Chin, Captain Braga and The Guard, depicted in the book shortly after that. Zevo, visibly frustrated by Bollslims successful retaking of Bollstantinople, storms into the bar and unleashes his fury upon Braga, smashing his head while accusing him of disobedience and neglect, leaving the other participants of the meeting in severe fear. This whole event is secretly watched by a shady hooded figure, which turns out to be Madidz. He immediately proceeds to report the event to Shai, with whom they agree that Zevo has to be stopped. Bautista next appears in a portrayal of a huge clash between Bollslim assault groups and F.T.P.-G.A.L alliance's defence forces in the edge of the land. As Bollslims steadily gain foot by foot, tensions grow to a deadly degree between Bigg Poppa and Shai, resulting in Shai killing his partner, after which he is quickly struck on the head by Bratso who then causes a planned distrupt among his army by accusing both groups of treason. G.A.L and F.T.P. members start violently dealing with each other. Seeing this, Voc Vinca orders his army to retreat. Bratso then enters the command room, shoots the security guard and activates nuclear selfdestruct of Bautista. After highest ranked Bollslims unite, they innitiate an attack towards Bratso who captured Mahmun and kept him in Zevo's Black Castle. The final battle of the book results in Bratso's death. ]] Now already named Bollista, the territory is seen once more in the book's epilogue. Madidz sneaks into the city past Bollslim security and pays respect to fallen F.T.P. leaders in an abandoned shrine. There he is greeted by Shai who, after a short lasting scuffle, orders him to stop his grief and restart building F.T.P. in Lashko. Madidz hesitates, but then accepts his request.